Eternal Snow
by drkkizzes12
Summary: kagome..got saved from death because of sesshoumaru's blood. but she doesn't want it neither does sesshoumaru. they found the answer and they're going for it...but will it have a happy ending
1. Curiosity killed the cat

**a/n: It was my sem break so I have the time to write stories so I went to my profile here in fanfic and so my stories. I re-read them and thought 'This is so embarrassing, there are so many grammar errors." So I decided to revise chapters of this fic and repost them. So here, I hope you support me once more.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this anime.**

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary:**_

_**A girl that was suppose to die was given a second chance to live by**_

_**An unexpected savior. But neither wanted it.**_

_**Where would this mistake take them?**_

**Chapter 1: Curiosity killed the cat**

One cold night, while the owls sang and the birds slept. Where strange things happened, a raven-haired girl at the age of 17 stared, with longing in her eyes, outside the window. Thinking of how much time she has yet to live. Years? Months? Days? Or maybe minutes. She couldn't tell and she didn't want to know. But with her merely positive thoughts comes a very negative one – the news his doctor said when she was younger _'you are one lucky girl, for a human with your disease to be able to live for 16 years. That is mere luck. But I don't want you to get your hopes up. Remember there's always a downside to your situation, the longer you live and resist it the more pain you'll have to expect. We don't know whether you'll be able to see the snow that you wanted.'_

Yes, kagome dreamed of seeing _that _snow..not just any other snow but the snow she first experienced on the day of her birth – the snow that not only told her birth but her death as well. The snow that he told her about.

Kagome shivered. It was late at night and the night's breeze turned colder by the minute. So she decided it was time to rest and was about to go to her bed when she thought she saw a shadow. Her interest sparked. She also felt afraid but with her curiosity and the thought of never having to find out what that was before she died irked her. _Curiosity killed the cat – the best phrase to describe the situation she is currently in now. _Not wanting the 'shadow' to get away, she got her sweater-jacket from the chair beside her and quietly sneaked through the corridor to the door. It was yet another of her luck that her room is on the first floor of the hospital where there were less nurses roaming around at night.

Once outside, she continued to look for signs of a person's presence, maybe a sound or a shadow. After a while she heard something from the bushes. She went nearer, and from behind the bushes saw a man with silver hair shimmering from under the moon light covering half of his face. He's eyes closed, wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Afraid that the man might be dead – even though she was already convinced that the man was _dead_. She went to the man and kneeled beside him. Unable to stop herself, she let her hand move impulsively. She was going to move his hair away from his face to see what he looks like. Unfortunately, just before she could touch his hair the man stirred and opened his eyes. Letting kagome notice that the man possessed golden orbs bright as the sun with slits much like akin to a cat's. It showed no emotion but coldness, she felt shivers run up her spine. She was frozen with fear that her mind blacked out causing her to forget to move her hands away from the stranger. Well, it's not an everyday event for a sick girl to find a _handsome stranger_ with scary and mysterious eyes. Before she could do anything, the man stood up, turned away from her and started to walk the way leading to the forest. She involuntarily grabbed the man's shirt. Oh, that was a wrong move. The man pulled his shirt away and ringed his hands on her neck pinning her to a tree.

"Never touch me."

Not knowing what to say. She blurted.

"W-what's _your _problem, I was just trying to find out if you're okay." Another mistake.

The grip became stronger. "**Never** speak to **me** that way, for this _sesshoumaru _is much of higher place than you are. Wench."

_Sesshoumaru, so that's his name. but wait! He said-_

"H-how dare you say I'm weaker than you! I may have an illness but I'm strong enough to protect my dignity." She blurted out and clutched the hand of the man, digging on it with her nails. This got him to loosen his hold but it made him much angrier. Unable to stop himself he threw her to the ground. The impact made her cough blood. That made all things worst.

a/n:This chapter was edited and revised.


	2. Almost Scared to Death

**a/n: The second chapter revised. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. aww. I just wish I own sesshy.**

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, with only few days to live to see the snow and a vampire so cold yet maybe caring and hates blood. But with his blood they will be connected and will live for a thousand years to see the white snow – or will they?**_

**Chapter 2 – Almost scared to death**

"H-how dare you say I'm weaker than you! I may have an illness but I'm strong enough to protect my dignity." She blurted out and clutched the hand of the man, digging on it with her nails. This got him to loosen his hold but it made him much angrier. Unable to stop himself he threw her to the ground. The impact made her cough blood. That made all things worst.

As soon as Kagome started coughing blood out, sesshoumaru got tensed. He is a vampire after all. But he hated drinking blood from lower beings – lower than him – especially from humans. He hated the thought of having to depend on beings of lower status than him, just so he can live.

For other vampires, as they smell blood coming from their victim or at any case _coincidentally, _they will quickly devour the owner. But sesshoumaru is not just 'other vampires'. If dog-demons have their Taiyoukais as their superior, vampires have them also. And **he **is one of the superiors among them and he has control over his inner self. Yes, he has great control but at the moment the control he had was slipping away. He can't stop his fangs and claws from growing, preparing to attack the prey. His blood lust got even stronger. And as he lookied at his prey, his eyes turned blood red.

------- ------

Sensing the _man's _strange aura, she can't help but to feel scared, afraid, terrified. His once golden eyes turned into blood red and she knew exactly what had caused him for that reaction.

_A vampire._

She tried to stop coughing blood, closed her eyes and prayed that she was just dreaming all of this. But feeling pain, she got out of her thoughts, a growl escaped from the vampire. For the first time in her life she felt pain, weakness and fear in an extremely high point. For her, the only thing she could do was to stay where she is and just accept her fate. It was going to happen soon anyway. But as if the god's didn't want her to die yet a memory came to her mind, reminding her of her dream and goal. '_I want to live forever….so that I can always see the first snowflake fall and enjoy the season with both of you'. _Her hopes got up and said to herself "I won't die." Countless times to stop her from running out of hope. Then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw all her fears come to life. With that, she lost conscious.

----- -----

"I can't lose control now. I've trained so hard and protected my dignity for so many years. I won't be humiliated by this mere human." Sesshoumaru said to himself and growled silently but nothing changed. Hesitantly, he moved towards the bleeding girl. He put his weight to his feet to stop himself, wanting more time to gain his control. It was the most difficult thing that he did. Fortunately, it worked and when he was just centimeters away from the girl he had his control again and slowly he returned to his normal self. He sighed heavily, inhaling and exhaling at the same time. He dropped to his feet with his head down. Seconds, after recovering he remembered the girl that should have been dead and blood-drained, so he looked in front of him and saw the girl's eyes closed. He didn't actually care if she is dead but something made him go to her to check if she is still alive.

Maybe it was curiosity or guilt.

He checked the girl's breathing and found out that it was quite slow, same as her heart beat. He could have left the girl but instead lifted her and carried her to the hospital.

_**End. For now.**_


	3. Lost my wits

**a/n: another chapter revised.**

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, with only few days to live to see the snow and a vampire so cold yet maybe caring and hates blood. But with his blood they will be connected and will live for a thousand years to see the white snow – or will they?**_

**Chapter 3: Lost my wits.**

Seconds, after recovering he remembered the girl that should have been dead and blood-drained, so he looked in front of him and saw the girl's eyes closed. He didn't actually care if she is dead but something made him go to her to check if she is still alive.

Maybe it was curiosity or guilt.

He checked the girl's breathing and found out that it was quite slow, same as her heart beat. He could have left the girl but instead lifted her and carried her to the hospital.

When he entered the hospital, he couldn't find any nurses around but sensed them on the other floor. He decided to go to the nurse station and see if anyone's in there. He came to his destination but no one is there but fortunately someone was just coming their way.

"Oh my God!! Kagome!!! What did you do to her??!!! You killed her!!??" the nurse that obviously knew the girl in her arms – _kagome – _screeched and it hurt his sensitive ears.

"Shut up wench." He glared, that made the nurse stop but she was not contented.

"What happened to her." She asked again.

_I can't tell her the real thing, she can't know I'm a vampire. _"I found her bleeding outside. I was supposed to visit one of my relatives in this hospital and saw her." _That's __**half **__the truth._

"Well, my apologies for thinking something offensive like that."

_You should be. _"Hn"

"Well, if you could be kind enough to deliver her to her room, 101 while I call for her doctor, she must be treated quickly or she'll d-…" the nurse left. Sesshoumaru didn't miss the fear and sadness in the nurse's voice.

How can a nurse feel that way for a patient – a mere stranger. He didn't bother thinking about an irrelevant thing and just started walking towards room 101. He finally arrived and opened the door. Carefully placing the fragile human girl on the bed. He was about to turn and leave when the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

"w-where am I?"

"In the hospital." Kagome recalled the past events and realized that the man in front of her was the one who threw her to the ground causing for her to collapse.

He – is a vampire.

Before she could shout or make any violent reaction, she coughed blood out once more – lots of it. Her body is now trembling. _Oh, shit. I received a lot of impact when I was thrown. And now my body reached its limits._

---

He answered the girl's question. He didn't know why he needed to, maybe because he was the reason of the girl's unconscious state _a while ago_. The girl went quiet after receiving his answer. He smirked, the girl thought and remembered what had happened. She was still afraid of him. Then, pulling him out of his thoughts, the scent of blood flooded the air. And he didn't like that. Fortunately, the moon was beginning to hide again making the blood's bad effect on him gone. He didn't have to worry about anything except the girl. He wanted to immediately get away from this situation but that would rise unwanted suspicions from the nurse and doctor. They would think that **I**** did this to her. **Saving him from making any drastic measures**, **the nurse came with a doctor.

"Quick, prepare the apparatuses, she needs it." The doctor ordered

"Y-yes." The nurse replied nearly crying. "Do I have to call and inform her family?"

"I think that would be best."

All Sesshoumaru could do was stay where he was and watch all of them fretting and panicking. _Weak humans, why are they so afraid of dying and the worst thing is they are afraid for __**someone's death**__. Why do they have to make it their concern?, the important thing is it's not them that's going to die. _Even if Sesshoumaru was thinking this he couldn't help wanting to help. He can't stand human's fretting like this, he wanted to get this job over with. If she would die, then just let her. That's the easiest way, the patient won't even **have **to suffer that much. They would do her a favor. I, myself would want a painless death **with **honor.

"Are you one of her relatives?" the doctor asked while doing all in his capabilities to save the girl.

"No."

"A friend then?"

"No, I just found her outside." Before the doctor can reply, the girl's family arrived.

"No!! kagome, you can't die on us." The woman that was supposed to be her mother begged.

"I will put some lucky charms and sutras! It can save her!" the old man said nearly crying.

"Please, we just have to put her in the E.R. just stay put until all is done." The doctor said.

"But."

"We can do anything to make her survive but we are not sure if **she **wants to."

"She wants it!!! She promised us!"

"Please don't expect anything better Ms. Higurashi. This moment couldn't be prevented. We have warned you of what may happen." The doctor talked seriously.

"No, this sutras will help her! Omini-omini-nbugoo-mushini……" the old man couldn't continue anymore. He was staring to lose hope.

"Father…….." Ms. Higurashi looked at kagome.

"NO. DON'T LIVE US….PLEASE!"

"Please, if you could just allow us. We need to get to the E.R."

"Kagome!" both said in unison.

_Kami, they are irritating me. Can't they stop this pitiful thing? She's already dead, why can't they just accept that!_

There were more crying.

Sesshoumaru had it. He had lost his wits and decided to take drastic measures. Before they can get her out to the E.R., Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"Leave her be." It was a command.

"What are you saying, she could die!" the doctor said.

"I said leave her here with me and all of you go out."

"We can't do that!"

"What are you going to do with my daughter" the girl's mother butted in.

"If all of you are still here after this warning, I would be the one who will personally give her peace!!"

"W-what..what can you do?" they chorused.

"Come on, let's go out" the old man said. "He is not what he seems, he may be able to save her."

He pushed them out of the door.

"Finally." He said then went to the girl lying on the bed, striving for her life. _I'm going to regret this._

He bit the girl's neck to drink her blood.

_Maybe not - her blood is unlike others, it doesn't taste like rust, it even smells good and her skin is so smooth and velvet._

Finished, he got one of the apparatus and cut his arm. Cutting himself like that and taking blood from himself made him feel uncomfortable but still he continued. There's no turning back. If he stopped right now, both of them would really die. He sipped his own blood and kept it in his mouth and made kagome drink it through mouth-to-mouth. Yes, he kissed her.


	4. Truth and Consequence

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, with only few days to live to see the snow and a vampire so cold yet maybe caring and hates blood. But with his blood they will be connected and will live for a thousand years to see the white snow – or will they?**_

**Chapter 4: Truth and consequence**

"Finally." He said then went to the girl lying on the bed, striving for her life. _I'm going to regret this._

He bit the girl's neck to drink her blood.

_Maybe not - her blood is unlike others, it doesn't taste like rust, it even smells good and her skin is so smooth and velvet._

Finished, he got one of the apparatus and cut his arm. Cutting himself like that and taking blood from himself made him feel uncomfortable but still he continued. There's no turning back. If he stopped right now, both of them would really die. He sipped his own blood and kept it in his mouth and made kagome drink it through mouth-to-mouth. Yes, he kissed her.

---- -----

_What the! I actually did __**that**__ to her! I didn't think of what could happen – what the consequence can be! Kuso. And I just vowed not to depend on anyone! And now…I will be depending on a __**human. **_Before he can curse and blame himself any longer, the door opened revealing an old man – the girl's grandpa.

_To think we are somehow engaged to each other now. And I don't even know her, as if knowing her would change anything though._

Not wanting to start a conversation with the old man, he lifted the girl and laid her on the bed and turned for the window to jump and leave. But he was halted by the old man's words. "Thank You" he didn't dare look back because he didn't want to and didn't want to care. His departure was swift as the wind had passed by. He came unexpected and had left in a blur.

---- after an hour ----

"Look, she's gaining conscious."

"Onee-san is alive!"

"Arigatou kami!!!"

I was overwhelmed with the aura of life, I knew. And now I was beginning to stir and open my eyes. I hear voices. They are familiar. Then. It started to dawn at me. I now remember what happened, and I wished and hoped I would never have to think of those things ever again. And now, I shall promise myself to forget them. Once I open my eyes.

"Kagome! You're alright!" my mom screeched with happiness, almost in tears.

I helped myself in a sitting position, expectedly they helped me. At the moment I was really happy, nothing can make it worse.

"Onee-san, you know!!! That demon saved you!!" _dd-d-d-demon?_

"Souta, your sister just recovered, tell her about it later on. At home." _Hh-home? I can't understand anything... I am going home? Am I well? Demon? Saved me? What? I can't bare the questions anymore… so I asked them – there's no harm in doing so._

"I am going home?"

---- ----

"_Thank you." _

_Why do I keep on thinking about what that old man said? Why did something stir in me when he said that…that…unnecessary word?_

_If only he knew. If only I could tell him. I didn't do it for them or for anyone else. I did it for myself! I was so pissed and I had to do something to …. __**ease**__ the feeling I had. I had to save that wench._

_Kuso, I almost forgot about that problem. I saved the wench and now I'm going to pay the price. I know I'm not going to like it. _

_I have to get going and fast – if I want to talk to him or else I may spend my lifetime – being a human's slave._

_--- after few hours/ minutes of traveling ----_

He stood there. In front of the gate of a huge mansion….or castle. There an invisible barrier was placed, not letting anyone but a blood-related enter. Luckily, he won't experience the power of the barrier because he **is **more than justrelated. He is the son of the mansion's owner.

So, he entered the gate without trouble. The surrounding was not something new to him, living in that place for over 100 years that is. Sure, the castle was extraordinary but for outsiders, it is just like an ordinary mansion owned by a millionaire. Okay, so not so ordinary. But when you pass through the barrier it looks much different. It was made not of wood but by marble.

The gigantic door made of silver had a crescent moon emblem, carved on it. _( I won't explain further, 1. I'm not good in describing castles – never been in one. 2. many stories have this mansion-castle-describing-thingy so you can imagine it by now. Sorry, for the interruption.) S_esshoumaru walked inside not bothered by the unusual silence and aura filling the air. For others, it may mean trouble but for him it was a natural thing that run within his family. Once inside, He went to the room where he knew the one who he is looking for was in. He went to the library.

---- ----

_We are now on our way home, in a cab grandpa had called over the phone. While my family is in so much glee, my head is in a tornado of confusion. When they said that I was going home I couldn't believe it but when they said that I'm freed off my illness and was saved by a demon-vampire…I was like …………..HOW? . Anyway, they also said that the demon had long silver hair and markings on his face and has amber or golden eyes per say. _

_They wanted me to believe that the one who saved me is also the one who nearly killed me! That's why I really can't and won't ever believe it!!! Ugh! _

_But if that were really true then…I am really thankful for that, he did a big favor for my family and ..me? Before I could think of anything else that would cost me my sanity, our cab stopped just in front of the shrine steps. Ugh, I almost forgot about those godforsaken steps._

_---time gap---_

"kagome dear! Dinner is ready! Come on down." Kagome's mother shouted from the kitchen. The said _dear_ is currently in her old room fixing her things.

"Coming!"

After kagome went down and sat on her usual place - before she was hospitalized – it was really surreal for her to be able to sit on her usual place and dine not alone but with her family. And so, they started eating and questions were asked.

"So, am I going back to school?"

"No"

"W-WHY?" KAGOME nearly choked.

"You have demon's blood in you now kagome" her grandpa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, come on gramps….. how could I have demon's blood in me!!! it's not like I had blood transfer!"

"We saw blood stains on your shirt and the doctor clearly said that those were not yours." Her mother seriously informed her.

Kagome was speechless. Well, for the fact that she might be a DEMON!! Wah..

"Sugoi!!! Nee-san!!! You are a demon too!! I have a hanyou sister!!"

"h-h-hanyou!!?? You still believe those?? And, that blood stain does not really prove that I **have** demon's blood flowing in my veins!"

"Of course he does. That's why we're gonna send you to a school." Her grandpa butted in.

"Oh, so I **am** going back to school!! Yeepee!"

"Yes, but in a dorm school. A very unique school where youkais, hanyous, monks, demon slayers and mikos attend." After hearing those words kagome got choked on the food she was eating.

"W-why!! It's not even proven that I am a hanyou!"

"True." Her mom replied

"But you are a MIKO." Her grandfather was so kind to inform her.

"I AM?"

"Yes, why do you think we live in a shrine?" her mother stated.

"Because the government wants us to?"

"Enough, you're going there after 3 days."

"I think I need to rest, I'm finish eating." Kagome said and went up to her room.

- in her room -

_A lot of things had happened in such little time. (she chuckled) and I thought I could finally live a normal life like my friends. (tears started pouring from her eyes.) I wish I didn't go out that night! I wish I didn't got too curious and found that guy – demon! I wish he didn't have to save me! I wish THAT RIGHT NOW I'M STILL LYING ON MY HOSPITAL BED WITH THAT DAMN CANCER AND COULD HAVE DIED ANY DAY NOW. I wish….that damn sickness didn't affect me. _Kagome wept until she fell asleep.

---- -----

After a few minutes of walking, Sesshoumaru finally arrived at his destination. The room where his father is in, the library. He had explained the _problem _and had discussed about what Sesshoumaru had gotten himself into, at the moment, Sesshoumaru is having difficulty in controlling himself.

"There is no way out?" he said in his usually stoic voice but rage evident on it.

"There is." Inu taisho, his father replied. His tone of voice tried to equal his son's.

"Tell me"

"No." with that answer Sesshoumaru growled and broke the pencil he was playing with– showing his anger.

"Why?"

"It's been a long time since you depended on someone. And I'm afraid that you won't live as long as I lived with your attitude."

"I am not a full vampire and you know that! Why do I have to drink the damn blood from that human!"

"Well, from now on you have to." _until I can see development with your attitude and decided to tell you the reverse action._

Sesshoumaru decided to just live. He went towards the door and went out. He headed for the nearest window and jumped, caught by his cloud.

_I shouldn't have saved that girl. Now I have to deal with her. But I can't mark her as my mate just to stay alive. I have to figure a way out of this problem and to do that, I must temporarily depend on the girl and then convince her to hate the blood flowing inside of her then, maybe she can be off help. _Sesshoumaru mentally smirked. He was truly a clever demon.

--- ---

"Ugh, why is it so cold." Kagome said and opened her eyes.

"I must have fallen asleep." She stretched out her arms, and noticed that her window is open.

"So _that's why it was so cold. But I don't remember opening it since I arrived?...well, maybe mom did."_

She went to her window and closed it, when she turned around she found the golden-eyed-silver-haired demon leaning on her door. He was so handsome and posed like a model at his position but he seemed dangerous at the same time.

"W-what are you doing here." It took a lot of Kagome's strength to say that, remembering what he did to her. _But wait! Maybe he can remove his blood from mine and I can be…sick..again…right? That would be for the best, right??"_

It amazed him when at first he sensed fear then hope then confusion at the same time. Then suddenly she remained quiet and he knew that it was the right moment to propose to her.

"Will you be my mate?"

**END….for now…**

**Ja ne..**

**Drkkizzes12**

**a/n: okay! Yes! I finally finished revising this chapter…I hope nothing's wrong with this one now…hmm…PLEASE..REVIES..IT REALLY GIVES ME MORE POWER TO REVISE AND WRITE AGAIN. Thanks!**


	5. Fake Mate

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, with only few days to live to see the snow and a vampire so cold yet maybe caring and hates blood. But with his blood they will be connected and will live for a thousand years to see the white snow – or will they?**_

**Chapter 5: Fake Mate**

It amazed him when at first he sensed fear then hope then confusion at the same time. Then suddenly she remained quiet and he knew that it was the right moment to propose to her.

"Will you be my mate?"

……beeepp…beeepp….beeeppp...this were the sound inside Kagome's head that indicates its current state. Her mind was trying to buffer and hanged. Her naivety and slowness resulted on her reaction at the moment.

On the other hand our golden-eyed-silver-haired demon prince charming is experiencing a "fun-filled amusing" moment. _I can't believe the girl is this…stupid?.. her fear has gone...and I can tell from her facial expression that she is confused or maybe she is just really stupid."_

Catching sesshoumaru's smirk – for a bit second – the words that Sesshoumaru said was processed and taken in her mind …no more fear resides in there now..so..the only reaction she can give is …

"What the f! First, you nearly killed me.._Then_ you saved me then ..**then**!…now this! Asking me to be your mate??!!!! What's wrong with you! Are you crazy…nu-uh! I'm so not falling to your obvious trick…" Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"I am a miko and I possess miko powers!!! And..and..I won't hesitate to use them on you!..anytime now!" _kagome…idiot!!! You don't have powers! Even though your mother said you're a miko! You don't even know how that was possible ..wah..gah! bakana!_

Sesshoumaru, finally having a head ache and nearly damaged ears…rushed to the girl and pinned her on her bed.

"Shut up..listen to my proposal first..and consider the..problem and then you can ask your questions!" kagome stopped resisting but that didn't mean that she will be comfortable with their current position. Sesshoumaru's on _top_ of _her_ _on her_ bed with _her under him_…wearing only her pajamas…it just wasn't right…..so impulsively, he tried to pushed him off.

Sesshoumaru didn't think that any girl would react that way. No one had ever tried to reject him…ever. Some women unlike her would have sold their soul to the demon just to be on her place and have the opportunity to be his mate. Now, he really has made up his mind. He **won't** take a NO for an answer..he will do everything to get her approval, even if he has to use force.

"Look, I know you don't want the current blood that is circulating in your body at the moment. And I don't want to depend on you to live – " the girl yet again resisted and disrupted him.

"As I said. **Let me finish first**! So, here is the plan. I will make you my mate – fake mate to be precise." Kagome had enough so she gathered all her energy so that the force she's going to release on him can take him off of her. She succeeded.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MATE – FAKE MATE – AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DEPEND ON MY BLOOD?? WAH….YOU ARE CONFUSING ME!"

"As I thought you really are stupid."

"Nani?!"

"If you don't want to be alone and be bullied in your new school you have to say yes. If you want to stay with your family, you have to say yes. If you want to get my blood remove from you so that you can live your normal life again. YOU have to say YES. "

Kagome was speechless, all that he said were true.. but …can it really be?"

"H-how are you going to remove your blood from mine?" she's almost too afraid to ask.

"If you'll be my mate and my father sees us. He will tell us the way."

"How did you know about the school and…others?"

"I just do..now..enough questions…time for answers…..what is your decision onna?"

_With his rank in the demon world which I am convinced to be the highest ...I'm sure he won't give up. If I say no..he will just use force..and hurt my parents..ugh! This is what happens to you once you let your damn curiosity take over! I'll have to remember to control my…my…curiosity! _She said to herself finally certain of her decision.

"Fine, I'll be your FAKE MATE." SHE emphasized the word fake mate.

"GOOD, you don't have any other choice anyway. You choose no I'll force you to say yes."

_AHA! As I thought! Damn god-looking taiyoukai!_

**End …..for now..**

**It was really fun re-reading and revising this chapter. Memories of my past ideas rushed in my head, I just hope I have satisfied you with this chap. I know this is short but then….this fic will not be more than 20 chapters anyway. So, no complicated twists..for now.**

**Thanks!**

**Ja ne**

**Drkkizzes12**


	6. NORMAL and PERVERTEDNESS

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, cured by a cold demon's blood. Now, running through her veins. She didn't like it and he also felt the same way but worse. They'll do everything to bring things back to normal. And before the last snow flake falls they're OBLIGED to achieve success.**_

_**Why?**_

**Chapter 6: NORMAL and PERVERTEDNESS**

"Fine, I'll be your FAKE MATE." SHE emphasized the word fake mate.

"GOOD, you don't have any other choice anyway. You choose no I'll force you to say yes."

_AHA! As I thought! Damn god-looking taiyoukai!_

After their conversation, Sesshoumaru talked to her family. Unfortunately for him, her family remembered him, so they thanked him and undoubtedly agreed to his proposal which made Kagome annoyed and disturbed.

"I am very pleased of your company, I will be back tomorrow at noon to pick-up your daughter."

"The pleasure is ours. Well, it's not everyday we have the prince of the west as a guest in our house."

"Okay! He IS now going home..to where ever he leaves, just let him go."

"Kagoome!" her mother elbowed her.

"It's alright Ojousama. She is just shy but once she gets to know me all will change." He said with a fake smile (really tiny smile)

"You don't have to use such polite names in referring to me, we will soon be family anyway." Ms. Higurashi laughs like a teenager.

After a long goodbye, everything around her went back to normal. She went to her room afterwards. That's when questions filled her mind. Oddly her family didn't bug her the whole night, it was actually great to be back to normal.

"_Normal, huh? I think I almost forgot what normal feels like." She talked to herself._

"_Yes, after tonight I will be going on an adventure that will bring back my illness. Huh?.....how ironic.." kagome thought to herself._

"_Just a few days ago, I was desperate to live and now…I want to…..die?? Am I making the right decision? Did I think things thoroughly? Will I regret my decision in the future? Noo! I won't. Yes..I won't regret it..I won't." with those last words she fell asleep not knowing what will happen the next day._

---- ----

Sesshoumaru came to their palace just to be welcomed by his father. Their encounter, like always would have been normal but unfortunately, he just had to inform his father about the night's events.

"Father, I have chosen my mate."

His father's body stiffened and he felt something akin to disbelief.

"I had a rough day and I won't take any joke even if it comes from you."

"Just a few days you were nagging me to find a mate and now that I tell you I have one you will disagree? It seems that you are the one _joking_.. my father."

"Of course, It is more than _Fine_ with me that you had found you're mate, and I just have to guess that this lucky girl was the same girl that you have made contract with." It was more of a statement than a question.

"What if she is?"

His father smirked deviously.

"_Damn him, I smell something akin to evil plotting. And I wished I didn't ask him." Sesshoumaru said to himself_

"Then, you have to bring her tomorrow so that I can get to know her." Sesshoumaru didn't have time to answer because his father was suddenly nowhere to be found. Only hearing his last words. "I'm going to tell your mother and brother to prepare."

"Ugh, things can't get any worse."

--- the next day ---

"KAGOOME! HURRY UP, YOUR FIANCE IS WAITING"

"I could have been faster if she didn't call that vampire my fiancé. Now, I'll really be taking my time." Kagome murmured not sensing the said vampire.

Obviously, Sesshoumaru, the said vampire heard her murmurs with his powerful hearing. And to _annoy the hell out of her_ he did something that no one would ever expect him, the great Sesshoumaru would do.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru stalked towards her, his intentions focused on annoying her. As he neared his prey, he wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist. After a few seconds he finally got what he wanted, she blushed furiously but her second reaction surprised him, she tackled him to the ground. Resulting on his very uncomfortable position, he was lying with his face facing the floor and his hands held back by the girl sitting on his back.

"YOU! Pervert!"

**End for now…**

**Hmmm…really short and nonsense of a chapter..but I liked it. LOL. I'm not really good at writing long chapters because along the midway I just get…..lazy. okay? So I think it's better like this. I hope you like it. Reviews are muchMUCHmuch APPRECIATED. **

**Ja ne..**

**Drkkizzes12**


	7. Dead Silence

_a/n: I really appreciate all the alerts and favorites but I would much appreciate your reviews….because…I need your opinions whether I used the wrong word or is the chapter lacking of info because of its shortness…..please..just a simple "You need to make the conversation longer" would really do it. thanks!  
_

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, cured by a cold demon's blood. Now, running through her veins. She didn't like it and he also felt the same way but worse. They'll do everything to bring things back to normal. And before the last snow flake falls they're OBLIGED to achieve success.**_

_**Why?**_

**Chapter 7 – Dead Silence**

Quietly, Sesshoumaru walked towards her, his intentions focused on annoying her. As he neared his prey, he wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist. After a few seconds he earned what he wanted, she blushed furiously but her second reaction surprised him, she tackled him to the ground. Resulting on his very uncomfortable position, he was lying with his face facing the floor and his hands held back by the girl sitting on his back.

"YOU! Pervert!"

"Get off my back girl."

"Why will I?"

"Because I said so."

"Why you! You were the one who sneaked on me and did perverted things! And I thought you were an inuyoukai with honor!"

"Stop babbling girl. All that you have said are gibberish! I merely did what I did not for the sake of pervertedness but for my own amusement. And you were making me wait for you which I don't usually do."

"For a man of few words you really are ….What! For your amusement! What do you think of me? A toy?? Why you!! Arrogant, son of a bitch, asshole –"

She didn't have time to continue her _speech_ when suddenly she was the one lying on the floor with a very irritated Sesshoumaru on top of her, pinning her hands, their faces inches apart.

"W-what! How dare you! Haven't you heard of the phrase _too close for comfort? _You're literary sucking up all _my_ private space!"

"You are a very strident girl and I won't be bad-mouthed by a mere ningen. I am an inuyoukai and you should respect me. What you just did, stepped on my pride you onna! If you think you I won't hurt you because we made a contract, you're wrong."

"_Ahw, he could have been really hot and gorgeous with his position and his hair playing in front of his face if and only if HE WAS NOT ACTING LIKE AN ASSHOLE! WHAT A JERK, FREAKISHLY ARROGANT DOG!" _Kagome is a woman of patience so she managed to control herself in purifying the arrogant dog that is if she can, though. Instead of saying more insults she _humbled herself_ _all the while thinking._ _"Only this time jerk"_

"Fine, sorry okay. Just get off of me before my mother gets here and sees us and –"

"My, my, I didn't think you wanted things fast! Teenagers these days!" Her mother suddenly barged in but left immediately.

" ………thinks of something annoying with our position."

"Damn it." Sesshoumaru let her go and walked to her door.

"Be ready in 5 minutes, if you're not outside within the area around my car, I'll _carry_ you to the car and leave at last with or without your things." With that he left.

"HMF! I can't believe I just agreed to be the mate – _fake_ mate of that dog."

--- ---

"_That miko, she wasn't scared. I couldn't sense her fear of me, even a bit. This is not good I have to teach my fake mate-to-be that I am much more superior to her therefore she should learn to fear me." Sesshoumaru thought while walking towards his car._

"_Even though it amuses me."_

Kagome was coming his way after 5 minutes and 23 seconds. Yes, he counted how many minutes and seconds she took in getting her things ready. He did this just to annoy her even more. Seeing the girl turn red from all her useless emotions really is ……..fascinating.

"_Damn, why do I even bother. This is also not good."_

"You're late." He said as soon as Kagome reached him.

"ugh! Don't tell me you counted the minutes and seconds that I took to get here?!" she said sarcastically.

"What if I did." He smirked.

"Fine, I lose. I am well-informed that we won't be able to arrive at our destination with these "conversation" we're having."

"I'm glad you finally see it my way. Now, give your luggage to jacken."

"Who is ja-" a short green imp suddenly took his things and went to the car whispering something about wenches having to give him more work.

"Come."

"Umm, isn't this your car?"

"It is."

"Then why aren't we riding it? As far as I know cars are used for traveling and……"

"We are going to ride this." He points to a white cloud beneath him.

"We are to go to my father's rest house so that -as he says it- we could get to know each other."

"Oh, wait! I was ignored _and_ interrupted again! Ugh!"

"Hurry."

"Wait, can't I just take the car?"

"Afraid of heights?" he smirked

"No!"

"Oh really? As I thought, ningens are really cowards." he is so dead! He's, he's making fun of me again! Intimidating me, well, I'll show him!

"F-fine!" kagome was barely on the cloud when it started to float. This caused her to hold on sesshoumaru's waist. When she looked up at Sesshoumaru, he just raised an eye brow.

Their trip was really quiet and kagome didn't like it so she tried to start a conversation.

"So..what's your family li-" she once again didn't have time to finish her question when their cloud started to land uncontrollably.

"Ku so, girl. Hold on to me if you don't want to fall off and be smashed into pieces." Kagome didn't think twice, she knew that it wasn't the right time to be an annoying bitch.

After she held on to him, he jumped off the cloud. Actually, it was more of flying than jumping. They finally landed, but kagome haven't opened her eyes yet until she heard a voice.

"Miko, we're safe now." She opened her eyes but it was blurred. The only thing that made her recognize Sesshoumaru was the color silver surrounding him. After feeling assured that they were safe she fainted, the last thing that she had, was her heart aching and someone calling her name.

"Kagome!" the only reply he got is _dead silence._

**End….for now.**

**Thanks for your reviews…I never expected them to be a lot because I had only repost this anyway and I know that my imagination wasn't that vast the time I first wrote this but I also couldn't just change the whole story so I am just checking for mistakes but after chapter 11 has been posted…I'll make the reading of this story more worthwhile. Thanks and do **_**review please..I won't know where I suck unless someone tells me. **_

**JA NE**

**DRKKIZZES12 **


	8. Evil Smirk

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, cured by a cold demon's blood. Now, running through her veins. She didn't like it and he also felt the same way but worse. They'll do everything to bring things back to normal. And before the last snow flake falls they're OBLIGED to achieve success.**_

_**Why?**_

**Chapter 8 – Evil Smirk**

"Miko, we're safe now." She opened her eyes but it was blurred. The only thing that made her recognize Sesshoumaru was the color silver surrounding him. After feeling assured that they were safe she fainted, the last thing that she had, was her heart aching and someone calling her name.

"Kagome!" the only reply he got is _dead silence._

"_Shit. Why did she fell into unconsciousness?" _He wondered why she suddenly collapsed when she was just bickering with him not too while ago. But unfortunately, no answers came up in his head so with this thought running in his mind he picked up kagome bridal style and headed to the direction where the moon palace also known as his home led.

---- ----

"Taisho! I called for you 20 minutes ago for dinner! And what did you do?! Nothing! You can't keep precious food waiting! And what in the hell are you doing – reading perhaps.?!" A woman with long brown hair that fell below her waist shouted to his demon mate.

"Dearest, you know my ears are _very _sensitive and yet you shout like there is a very large mountain right between us." Inu taisho, a dog demon with long silver hair that is longer than his wife calmly replied.

"hmf! Just tell me what _important thing _you were doing that you just had to make me wait for 20 minutes." his wife retorted.

"Calm down mate, I was just reading -" before he could've finished what he was saying a familiar scent filled his nose.

One name came out from his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru"

"Let's continue with our little talk later someone arrived or may I say our son arrived with a certain someone." Izayoi can't hold protest when her husband puts up his serious face because that only happens when something really bad has happened just like when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fought and nearly killed each other or when a serious problem came.

Together they walked thru the marble corridors leading to the family living room.

---- ----

"_Finally here."_ It won't be hard to find and get to the place if he wasn't carrying a girl with miko powers reacting with her current state, which he didn't know himself.

Finally in front of the gate, he let some of his youki out that served as his pass through the gates. The gate was built with a very high definition technology that lets it recognize anyone just with their youki. Only youkai or hanyou with taisho's blood or power running in their bodies can open the gates. Inu taisho thought of this in the middle of a war, thinking of his family's safety.

As soon as the gates open he was greeted with a serious faced man and a smiling woman, the scene for which didn't surprise him that much. The only thing that made him uncomfortable was his father's serious glare. He knew that this only happens once in a blue moon, partly literally meant.

"Sesshoumaru, welcome back." His stepmother warmly greeted but her smile soon faded into a scowl.

"Sesshoumaru, well,well. What did you do now." Misunderstood, Sesshoumaru was aggravated and that irritated him more.

"He tied himself with a human." His father simply stated, showing no trace of any form of emotion. Happy? Or Angry? No one knew.

"I have to take her to a guest room first _then_ we could start talking about _my situation._" Sesshoumaru coldly retorted.

No one said a thing until after kagome was placed in a comfy bed in a guest room. Inu taisho asked for Izayoi to stay in the room to watch over her to have a private conversation with his eldest son.

The elder and young youkai exited the room.

Bam. The door was closed.

The elder youkai didn't say anything but instinctively when he started to walk sesshoumaru followed. Once in sound proof room, Inu taisho sat on a chair while Sesshoumaru leaned beside a window pane observing their surroundings.

"You transferred your blood on a human …you made a blood compact." Sesshoumaru stopped looking outside and turned his attention to his father.

"Yes."

"Without doing the ritual." His father said in a matter of fact tone. But unlike the other things his father said to him, the simple phrase had hit him hard.

"I thought you knew. Rarely do you act before thinking. What happened to you? Did you take pity with the human?" for some reason his stomach flipped when he heard pity and human in the same sentence. He didn't notice that it took a lot of time for him to answer so his father added.

"Or did you finally found a mate – a human mate." His father smirked. This disturbed Sesshoumaru greatly.

"My patience ran out." what he said was true. He was irritated at that time because the girl's entire companion had started talking at the same time. They were so weak and annoying. He hated weak people.

"It's very unlike you. Last time I knew, you always keep your cool. And what you did was what your brother would've done."

"Never compare me with my _half_ brother."

"So, you didn't do the ritual." Quickly setting aside the brother topic.

"Yes."

"Do you know what can happen to her and to you if _you won't do the ritual._"

"Of course."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If you don't decide at this moment. I will decide for you. I won't let this problem be known by the people." Taisho knew he would win when he used this reasoning and he mentally smirked. He will get cute grand children in no time.

"…" _kuso, If I could've remembered that I have do the ritual then I could've left the girl alone. And just let her __**die. **_The thought made him feel some unknown emotion and he didn't like it so he ignored it instead.

_But if I don't do the ritual, rumors may spread and our family's dignity will be destroyed by me, the Great Sesshoumaru. I should be the one making our name known and adored, not the one who destroys it._

He made up his mind. Hesitantly, he replied.

"I will do the ritual with her as soon as she gains consciousness."

Taisho mentally grinned, he had won but he won't show that to his son, his perfect plan will be ruined.

So instead of bursting from joy and going into his lala-happiness land he just nodded.

"I'm going back to her room to tell Izayoi." He went out and left Sesshoumaru in the room.

Click. The door shut. His father already gone.

He leaned beside a window and spoke to himself.

"My life won't be the same as before." He sighed then looked out of the window.

---- ----

Taisho entered the guest room and finally showed his grin.

"Success?" izayoi asked happily.

"Of course."

"Now tell me what you were reading a while ago."

"Her files."

"So, can she handle our son?"

"The question is, (InuTaisho paused dramatically), if _our son can handle her."_ With that said, taisho finally let his face show an evil and amused smirk.

**End ….for now.**

**Is this long enough?? Or Not? Hmmm..**

**Please read and review. It really fuels me. **

**REVIEW!**

**Ja ne**

**Drkkizzes12**


	9. Mating, the ritual

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, cured by a cold demon's blood. Now, running through her veins. She didn't like it and he also felt the same way but worse. They'll do everything to bring things back to normal. And before the last snow flake falls they're OBLIGED to achieve success.**_

_**Why?**_

**Chapter 9 – MATING, the ritual.**

**---**kagome's POV**---**

"_UGH.." _Kagome gained consciousness and tried to slowly opened her eyes – but failed.

"_L__ight? BRIGHT at that…very bright… I thought it was dark in here. Wait? What happened to me? Umm…think..think..THINK!"_

_**.mini flashback. (a/n: is there such thing? my story..)**_

"_Kagome, we're safe now." She opened her eyes but it was blurred. The only thing that made her recognize sesshoumaru was the color silver surrounding him. After, feeling assured that they were safe she fainted, the last feeling she had is her heart was aching and someone calling her name._

_**.end mini flashback.**_

"_oh yeah..but why were we suppose to be safe? What exactly happened? Think harder."_

_**.mini flashback.**_

"_So..what's your family li-" she once again didn't have time to finish her question when their cloud started to land uncontrollably._

"_Shit, girl. Hold on to me." Kagome didn't think twice, she knew that it wasn't the right time to be an annoying bitch._

_After she held on to him, he jumped off the cloud. Actually, it was more of flying than jumping. They finally landed, but kagome haven't open her eyes until she heard a voice._

_**.end mini flashback.**_

(a/n: kagome's kinda slow? Isn't she?)

"_oh..SO IT'S HE'S FAULT AGAIN…so that's what happened? But..where am I __**now?**_" she was about to squeeze her mind for more information when she heard two people talking and what she heard made her open her eyes, this time successfully.

"So, can she handle our son?"

"The question is if _our son can handle her."_ With that said, taisho finally let his face show an evil and amused smirk.

--- normal POV ---

"What? Why am I suppose to handle him? Why can't he handle me?" kagome quickly interfered. _HE handle ME? wait..that doesn't seem right._

"oh, you're finally awake!" Izayoi said with much delight.

"If I won't be so rude to ask, but who are you **two**?" kagome looked from the man to the woman.

"Wait! You have silver hair! Just like sessh-" kagome pointed at inutaisho.

"I am sesshoumaru's father. In behalf of my son, I apologize for all the things he have done or said to you." Not letting her finish.

"YOU are his father. You didn't let me finish my sentence!!" she accusingly told him.

"Oh, sorry. It's okay. I managed to ignore all of them." Kagome said with an awkward smile.

"_Well, what kind of person will be happy to remember all those torturing times spent with that icicle?"_ She thought.

Disturbing her thoughts, she heard a giggle.

"With your facial expressions I already knew what happened. I myself, apologize for his behavior." The beautiful lady said with a smile.

"umm..no,it's fine." Kagome blushed.

"_Just sitting here near a gorgeous lady is really nerve-wracking but to hear her giggle and that smile! Sigh..there's no wonder sesshoumaru is like a god with his appearance. Having a father and mother with this kind of features..wait. did I just think of him as a god? It's all my sickness' fault! Making me think such inappropriate and disgusting thoughts."_

Hearing her sigh, Inutaisho spoke.

"Kagome, child. I think you already know that my son's blood is running through your veins at the moment."

Kagome looked up just to see two serious faces. She nodded.

"But that blood's effect is only temporary." Izayoi added.

"Your sickness will return if we do not act upon it immediately." Inutaisho said.

"You mean, I can die at any moment?" realization hit her and fear enveloped her body.

"_Wait. I__t should be fine right? Well, just a few nights I wished to have my normal life back right? And __**this **__is what I came here for anyway. So now…I have it back..my sickness…...But do I really want it?"_ once again she was interrupted with her thoughts.

"Truth be told, yes." Kagome gasped. _"He was so blunt that it hurts.. I'm gonna die."_

"But."

"_There's a but.. there's always a but! And I have to hear this." _Hope filled her, unknown to her that is.

"But?" she repeated Inutaisho's word.

"But there is a way for you to live."

"How?" she didn't want to say that but her mouth moved on its own.

"Take the ritual with my son."

"W-what ritual? With your son - _him_?"

"Tie bonds with him. Exchange blood. Exchange vows. Mate."

"_It sounded so simple when he said that but mate with Sesshoumaru? With HIM?Am I that desperate to live? But didn't I just want to remove his blood from my veins..my body?"_

"I am not forcing you to do the ritual. I'm merely giving you a choice. Do you want to live or to die."

"B-but..according to facts. Mating is like having the sacrament of matrimony with humans?"

"Yes, it's like marriage but if you look at it from our point of view - ours being demons there's more to that especially in your case where a youkai mates a ningen"

"It's harder. But if you love that youkai you will be able to take all the pain right?" izayoi spoke, looking at her mate.

"_So they have the same case but….there it goes again! the BUT! why are there so many but's in this discussion! sigh"_

"But, our case is completely different from yours." She protested.

"Our case is **definitely** different from yours." All three of them looked at the way where the voice came from. Just to see Sesshoumaru with a scowl on his face.

**End …..for now.**

**Ja ne**

**Drkkizzes12**


	10. Three Ways and A question

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, cured by a cold demon's blood. Now, running through her veins. She didn't like it and he also felt the same way but worse. They'll do everything to bring things back to normal. But will they like the only way. Will kagome live before the last snow flake falls? and so they're OBLIGED to achieve success.**_

_**Why?**_

**Chapter 10 – Three ways and a Question.**

In a corridor inside the magnificent palace footsteps can be heard. And if you listen more attentively you can hear a light cursing coming from a gorgeous demon would be heard.

"Kuso. F*ck the hell! Sh*t!" A god-like demon known as Sesshoumaru ever so lightly and gracefully (??) cussed.

"Ugh, I'm starting to talk like my dimwit of a brother – _half-brother."_

"_If I think about it, what father said was true. My actions were to be compared with Inuyasha but what am I suppose to do that time. Gah! I should've left that wench and left her rot there." _Stopping in his tracks he thought of what he just said to himself.

"_I should've left that wench and let her die……DIE…LET …HER ROT THERE…LET __**HER DIE..**__" _

His mind stopped functioning for a millisecond. His heart forgot to beat for a millisecond.

"Why did that thought bother me?" Realizing that he just said his thoughts out loud, he looked around to see if anyone was there. Sensing and seeing that there is no one in the area, he continued on walking to his destination.

"_There is a bigger problem than this new feeling in me and that is to urge the wench in NOT taking the ritual. I don't need a mate, no one can change my mind."_

Reaching his destination, which is the guestroom where kagome and both her parents resided. He reached for the door knob. He was going to open the door when he heard voices talking.

"_There's no harm in eavesdropping once in a while."_

"I am not forcing you to do the ritual. I'm merely giving you a choice. Do you want to live or to die?" His father stated.

"_So it seems that they are discussing about the ritual already." Sesshoumaru thought_

"B-but..according to facts. Mating is like having the sacrament of matrimony with humans?" Kagome replied.

"Yes, it's like marriage but if you look at it from our point of view - ours being demons' there's more to that especially in your case where a youkai mates a ningen"

"It's harder. But if you love that youkai you will be able to take all the pain right?" izayoi spoke, looking at her mate.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the thought of "love" between his parents. That is impossible for me.

"_So they have the same case but..whay are there so many but's in this discussion?! sigh" thoughts that ran within Kagome's mind._

"_She is thinking properly I presume." Sesshoumaru acknowledged her way of replying to his parents' demands._

"But, our case is completely different from yours."

"_I think this is the right time to come in." _Sesshoumaru twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"Our case is definitely different from yours." All three of them looked at the way where the voice came from. Just to see Sesshoumaru with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, so you decided to come in." inutaisho said it not as a question but a statement.

Ignoring his father's _wise_ words he spoke. "As I said our case is different from yours. Wherein, you two _loved _each other while we _don't_ and will never feel a bit of _that._" He said coldly.

Kagome can't help but gape at his words. _"Well, he has a point. Why will a demon-vampire love or even like a ningen-miko like me? Sigh" _she thought with dismay.

"So, I decided to not continue pursuing the ritual." Sesshoumaru added.

"It is only _your _decision not Kagome's." inutaisho looked at kagome as if trying to get her in his side.

Kagome sensing the stare she's getting met inutaisho's eyes, trying to escape his gaze she turned it at his side. Unfortunately, she was met with Izayoi's hopeful eyes. Again, trying to escape their gaze turned at Inutaisho's other side just to get a cold look from Sesshoumaru. (a/n: they are not standing in a line people! Imagine them scattered.) She decided to just pin her gaze at her lap.

"_sigh, __**this**_is_ pressure. I can feel it. Got to think fast. WHAT DO I WANT?" _Flashes of her family acting different at her sudden recovery crept her mind. _"Yup, I've made my decision._

"Okay, as much as I want to live with my family I won't do the ritual." With her reply Izayoi's eyes sadden, inutaisho's eyes were filled with disappointment and unexpectedly mischief. Sesshoumaru's amusement flickered in his eyes for a bit of second.

"B-but why? Why won't you do the ritual if you want to live?" izayoi said in a quiet tone.

"Because I don't like the family I got after my recovery." Kagome said in a sad tone yet she managed to flash a genuine smile at Izayoi. This surprised everyone.

"Well then, if that is your decision then I'll leave it at that." Inutaisho said.

"Come now, Izayoi we should leave those two so they can talk." Inutaisho led his wife to the door. Together, they made their exit, Sesshoumaru, following them with his eyes. After they left, he looked at Kagome with her eyes hidden by her bangs.

"Miko." Kagome heard him.

"H-hai?" she answered.

"You're crying." He stated. This hit Kagome, unable to control herself and stop her tears she stood up and flung herself on sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, not expecting the sudden action of kagome, didn't have the time to react.

"I want to live! Sesshoumaru! I want to live! I don't want to die. I want to live. Let me just live ….just until the first snowflake falls!"

"Girl, you're soaking my clothes with your tears." [a/n: insensitive and cold. That's what he is.:)]

"Let me live 'til then…I want to see…" with those last words, kagome fainted.

"_She cries after making her decision, saying she doesn't want to live yet she just told me she wants to live..to see something…… someone?? Then faints. What is with this wench." _Sesshoumaru carried Kagome bridal style and laid her on her bed. After doing so, stood up wanting to live but his body opposed. He stayed there staring at the sleeping girl.

"You are a very mysterious and interesting miko." With that said he turned to live but not without hearing Kagome murmur something in her sleep.

"Please help me live just until that day…Sesshoumaru."

"_Is she trying to taunt me? Dreaming of me?" _ He finally left the room.

------ -----

Taisho Library.

After Sesshoumaru left Kagome's room, he was filled with disturbing and bothersome thoughts. He didn't even notice that he is already going towards their library. Telling himself he just wants to gain more facts, so he searched for other ways in order for kagome to live.

"_Now, why do I want to help that damn wench again? Yeah, It's not to actually help her its to gain more knowledge."_

Sesshoumaru then, continued reading and flipping thru pages of piles of books when he heard the doors open.

"It seems that you are too busy to even notice my presence." Inutaisho stated while looking at the books piled on the table of his son.

"Hn."

"For a smart person, you sure use the shortest words." Inutaisho said in hopes of bringing humor.

"Hn."

"I won't talk to you anymore if you tell me what you're doing."

"None of your business."

"But it is my son because I know what you're looking for and the answer for it." He smirked.

"If you know what I'm looking for then why ask? And were you eavesdropping on us?" Sesshoumaru shouldn't have bothered talking to his father if only he didn't hear him say _"the answer for it"_.

"Alas, you spoke to me in a complete statement."

"Hn."

"It's not eavesdropping. I just heard you when I was passing by."

"And why were you passing by when you came from that room at that time?"

"You don't trust me ne? I was going that way because the…….the storage room is coincidently that way."

"I'll believe you if you tell me the other way to making her live."

"Hmmm…just one question. Why do you even care if she dies? It's not your problem f she can't live to see that someone right?" another point for Inutaisho.

"Or something. And just to assure you, I do not care _father_. It's just an additional knowledge for me. As you had known, facts nourishes me." _Sneaky fox, where are you going at with asking me questions?_

"Facts, eh?"

"Just tell me" he stated with indifference.

"There are three ways to activate the effects of your blood through her veins. Mating is the first way and -"

"If there are more ways then why tell us just one? "_H__ow dare he! What's he trying to do? Does he desperately want me to mate? _

"It's because the other ways are very risky and incapable of curing her permanently." He glared at his son.

"Hn."

"The second way is too much risky. Kagome has to die and be revived with the tenseiga. But! There is a possibility that the tenseiga can't revive her again. That sword lived for more than a century and we are not sure if it can revive a person dying from an illness not from a demon attack. We can't risk killing her. Also, if the sword _can revive _her we are not sure if she will still have her memories or if she will stay her normal self after the sword does its job."

"As far as I know Tenseiga is already mine so what I want to do with it is still my decision."

"But can you risk giving her false hope? And doesn't she want to live just until the first snow flake falls?"

"I think she'll like to live far longer than that."

"She doesn't and I just know a way. This is also the last among the three. It is to find the legendary Shikon Jewel. They say it can grant you wishes but it was proven ..to be limited. It can only grant the wish for a short time. And the thing is this jewel is strictly guarded by powerful mikos and I don't think they'll allow a ningen use it for personal reasons."

"They won't allow ningens but they will allow a miko with a valuable reason."

"I hope so."

"Then I'll tell her immediately." Sesshoumaru stood to leave but was interrupted by his father's voice.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." This annoyed sesshoumaru and amused his father.

"I already told you I won't repeat it again."

"I'm not going to stop asking until you give me the right answer." His father then walked past him.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sesshoumaru. Would you want to let her use the jewel after you opened your mind and …..heart?"_

**End….for now.**

a/n: I hope this chapter is long enough and can satisfy you. If you're confused about some things don't be afraid to ask by reviewing. It's verrry easy ya know!! Just look for a button on the lower left side after reading this author's note.

**.Drkkizzes12.**


	11. Discontent

**~Eternal Snow~**

**drkkizzes12**

**Kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, cured by a cold demon's blood. Now, running through her veins. She didn't like it and he also felt the same way but worse. They'll do everything to bring things back to normal. But will they like the only way. Will kagome live before the last snow flake falls? And so they're OBLIGED to achieve success.**_

_**Why?**_

**Chapter 11 – Discontent**

"She doesn't and I just know a way. This is also the last among the three. It is to find the legendary Shikon Jewel. They say it can grant you wishes but it was proven to be limited. It can only grant the wish for a short time. The thing is this jewel is strictly guarded by powerful mikos and I don't think they'll allow a ningen use it for personal reasons."

"They won't allow ningens but they will allow a miko with a valuable reason."

"I hope so."

"Then I'll tell her immediately." Sesshoumaru stood to leave but was interrupted by his father's voice.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." This annoyed Sesshoumaru and amused his father.

"I already told you I won't repeat it again."

"I'm not going to stop asking until you give me the right answer." His father then walked past him.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sesshoumaru. Would you want to let her use the jewel after you opened your mind and …..heart?"_

Sesshoumaru successfully got out of the room. It pissed him how his father can always think one step ahead of him.

"_But what I hate most about him is that he's thinking the wrong way." _Clearly, he was aware of the fact that his father and mother is hoping that he, Sesshoumaru would someday like or even **love human**. "_a filthy ningen_" That is just like telling the mouse to love a cat. His thoughts were cut off when he remembered his father's question.

"_Hmmm…just one question. Why do you even care if she dies? It's not your problem if she can't live to see that someone right?"_

"_I would like to answer that question too – wait. I think the wench's presence is rubbing off me. Why would I want to know the answer If I already had one. I am doing this for knowledge and experience."_ He would've hit the door if he wasn't a demon with keen senses. "_Dammit, I should stop thinking about insignificant things."_

And so, he opened the door to Kagome's room. There was no change to be spotted. Everything was as it was and the miko is still asleep on the bed. He walked towards it, upon reaching it he started to _observe_. He looked at her face mostly, her brows, her long eyelashes that he _kinda_ liked, her nose, and her lips. His gaze lingered on that specific place; little by little he bends down. A little more. Just a bit. From centimeters apart to just an inch. His lips _almost_ brushed against her but she moved making Sesshoumaru flinch and move back. He was surprised on how near he got to her; he was mad, angry, and furious with himself for allowing that to happen, for losing control. Thus, making him growl that caused Kagome's wake.

--- Kagome's POV ---

Kagome was dreaming.

She was running in a labyrinth of extreme brightness…she ran until she tripped. She lied down for who knows how long. Her face slumped on the ground. Beads of sweat ran on her forehead. Soon, tears roamed down her face. She tried to rise up but she couldn't. She saw him walking away from her. She yelled. She wanted to get the attention of the black-haired man; she wanted to stop him from leaving. She couldn't stop him. She just watched his back disappearing. And then, it was dark. She couldn't see anything, even her hands. She felt afraid. She was afraid – terrified. Her chest started to ached. She couldn't breathe. She could've died from fear when, she heard a growl. The dream ended as she woke from her slumber.

She sat right up, rubbing her eyes so that her sight won't be blurred. She finally opened her eyes and allowed them to roam around her room until her eyes fell to the figure standing beside her.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru you're here."

"Hn. Nice knowing you finally decided to wake up."

"I have to thank you for waking me up. Well, specifically your growl." She said sarcastically.

"No problem, anytime." Kagome gaped at him. Stared at him. She can't believe it. He actually answered in more than two words.

"Wench, I know I'm the best guy your eyes have ever laid upon but staring is impolite." He smirked, he was actually happy at how Kagome is reacting.

"Hah! As if! Yes, I was amazed but not with your face but with how you replied! You actually _talked. _You know with 2 to many more words!"

"I am also amazed by your words. You can be an English teacher you know." He was enjoying teasing the girl, that's obvious.

"Funny. HAHA. Now, why did you come here and don't answer me with your over the top knowledge of philosophy. It is a fact that this room technically belongs to you….And! -"

He ignored her ranting and spoke the words he knew, she wanted to hear.

"I found another way of keeping you alive." He was so straight-forward, it surprised Kagome.

"W-what?"

"Hn."

His "hn" saying _I know you heard it so I won't repeat it._

"Fine, just explain it to me."

"There are 3 ways to keep you alive. The ritual being the first. The second is out of the question so we're going to go by the third option."

"You can't just decide what way is dangerous or not. What is the second way?"

"_The girl is intimidating. Ugh." _"We will revive you with tenseiga."

"How can you revive me if ….I'm ……not……dead." It hit her and all of it made sense. And she made an "o" with her mouth.

"'m glad you understand the situation. I wouldn't want to have human blood stain my clothes now."

"How thoughtful of you then." She glared viciously at him.

"The third way is by using the shikon jewel."

"I thought that was just a myth."

"Vampires are known to be a myth and I'm here."

"Right. Ugh. Fine go on. Explain it." she can't help rolling her eyes. He's turned more obnoxious than before.

"It is a gem that can grant any wish. But it was said that it can only work for a short time and that ningens are not allowed to use it." Kagome was going to open her mouth to say something when Sesshoumaru beat her to it. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

"_Mature, very mature. But very cute indeed…….wait..that was not right." _Sesshoumaru thought.

"But mikos are exceptions."

"I've decided, we're going to go with option 2. tenseiga." Kagome defiantly stated.

"What? Are you really daft??!Obtuse?! Injudicious?! Sensible Or just crazy? Illiterate?! Wench, you don't-"

"Stop!!! My INTELLIGENCE COEFFICIENT could not take the words you're throwing at me!!! Listen to me will you?!" She hasn't heard the words that he threw at her but she has an idea what those meant. Seeing that he isn't talking, she continued.

"You said the wish only works for a _short time. _What if that **short** time wasn't enough? Today is already October! The snow falls on December, a month from now! That's a **long** time!"

"Long enough!"

"Enough? For what? For me to wait, to think about death again? To get depressed and get more sick?! What if I die before we even meet!! Come on!"

"Be rational! If you want to live just to wait for some dumb and strange guy then why don't you just grab the chance!"

"He is not some dumb guy! And I just can't say HELLO?! Then DIE! And for your information _I am _grabbing the chance! Just not the chance you want me to grab!"

"I – My parents can't risk you dying! If you die in our territory, the humans will think twice. They will doubt us. Do you want a war to start?! I certainly don't but do you!?" His eyes are turning into a shade of red. His fury can easily be seen. _"Why can't she just agree like a child would!"_

"But! NO!" tears start to form and alas, the fall.

"What?!" he growled. She never heard anyone growl that fierce and so she decided to just deal with his option.

"Fine! We're going to hunt for that jewel!" she said with gritted teeth, turning her back to him.

"Stick to your word." With that Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving kagome to cry.

---- Sess' Pov ---

He ran to his room. You can barely see him. He was irritated, furious. As he reached his room, he trashed everything in sight.

"That damn ona! She's so stupid for her own good. If I didn't help her at first, this won't be happening. I won't be acting like this. Like my half-wit brother. I won't be angry! I won't be destroying this room. I wouldn't be thirsty for blood." He calmed for a bit.

"I **won't **be thirsty…..but I **am **confused."

He sat down and closed his eyes, dozing into sleep.

Outside, his room her father lurks. He heard everything he said. And he was saddened yet a glimpse of hope flickered in his eyes.

----- Kagome's Pov----

Kagome was frustrated. And all she can do is lie on her bed and sleep again.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru ….I want to hate you …..but why does it seem that I can't?"

------ Normal POV ------

With Inutaisho.

"They are not in good terms to party, dad." A half demon said.

"I agree with him this time, Ojisan" the monk seconded.

"You two are really pessimists."

"We heard them quarrel, Oji-san" the demon slayer stated a fact.

"I know my cousin well." Another miko says.

"Darling?"

"They would be in an awkward state when they wake up so we will continue with the plan to avoid that from happening. What's the worst that can happen."

"A nightmare."

"A war."

"A blood bath."

"Renovation."

Izayoi stifled a laugh.

"All of you sure think fast when it comes to Ganging up on me. A group of optimists. Bravo." Sarcastically speaking that is.

**End…..for now…**

* * *

a/n: I hope that is enough….I have trouble remembering my first draft for this story. So, I might be changing it so….**DO YOU WANT A ****TRAGIC**** OR ****HAPPY ENDING**** OR MAYBE AN ****OPEN-ENDED**** ENDING THAT MIGHT HAVE THE POSSIBILITY OF A SEQUEL?**

Hmm….I'm thinking…….(-secret-). LOL

Thanks.

**Drkkizzes12**

Note: Just like every snowflake, each person is different in their own ways so being normal isn't necessarily being normal. It is up to that person to live the way he wants to live.


	12. Lovers' Quarrel

**Eternal Snow**

**drkkizzes12**

**kag/sess story**

_**Summary: **_

_**A girl with a heart disease, with only few days to live to see the snow and a vampire so cold yet maybe caring and hates blood. But with his blood they will be connected and will live for a thousand years to see the white snow – or will they?**_

**Chapter 12: Lover's Quarrel 1**

"He is not some dumb guy! And I just can't say HELLO?! Then DIE! And for your information _I am _grabbing the chance! Just not the chance you want me to grab!"

"I – My parents can't risk you dying! If you die in our territory, the humans will think twice. They will doubt us. Do you want a war to start?! I certainly don't but do you!?" His eyes are turning into a shade of red. His fury can easily be seen. _"Why can't she just agree like a child would!"_

"But! NO!" tears start to form and alas, the fall.

"What?!" he growled. She never heard anyone growl that fierce and so she decided to just deal with his option.

"Fine! We're going to hunt for that jewel!" she said with gritted teeth, turning her back to him.

"Stick to your word." With that Sesshoumaru left the room, leaving kagome to cry.

----- Sesshoumaru's POV -----

"I **won't **be thirsty…..but I **am **confused."

He sat down and closed his eyes, dozing into sleep.

Outside, his room her father lurks. He heard everything he said. And he was saddened yet a glimpse of hope flickered in his eyes.

----- Kagome's POV -----

Kagome was frustrated. And all she can do is lie on her bed and sleep again.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru ….I want to hate you …..but why does it seem that I can't?"

----- Normal POV -----

Krish….Krasshhh…Bzaaaarg…..BruAAAGGGG……

"Hey!! Watch it!"

"Don't eat that yet!!!"

BAM! SLAP!

"You perverted Monk!"

Zwwwiiiiiinnngggg…..zwaaaaannnnnnggg….Boom!

"What _did you do __**honey?"**_

"Nothing DEAR!"

Vrrooooomm…Vraaaaaamm.

Splak.

At the first floor of the mansion. In the party hall. A group of people-slash-demon-slash-halfdemon-slash-miko, were preparing for the surprise party that their leader, who is Inutaisho, planned for the two beings who are currently sleeping in their rooms.

The only wrong thing that they are doing is…..

Blag.

They are not clearly preparing for a _party_ but more appropriately for a _war._

--------- Kagome's POV ----------

In a room, where noise from the lower floor could not be heard lies a sleeping miko with long flowing raven hair and blue eyes that are enclosed with her lavish eye lids. In her comfy bed, she flinched.

"No…mmm..No.." She was dreaming.

------ Dream -----

"_No…….wait for me…don't leave me….No….." Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. A man with dark flowing hair had his back on her. He was leaving her behind, leaving her all alone._

_Kagome wouldn't want to be lonesome once more. She ran to him, reaching for him in the process. She run….and tripped. Her head on the ground, she raised it up and looked for him. He was gone. _

"_No…sob…..no.."_

_Everything seemed dark ahead. Everything was vague. _

_When she seemed too hopeless to stand up, a bright light shone in front of her. She looked up and was amazed. _

"_Miko, I'll grant your wish if you do as I please." The jewel spoke with a majestic voice fit for a king._

_She slowly raised her body and set her legs to a sitting position. With both her legs beneath her in a sit similar to a monk's, she focused her attention on the talking jewel._

"_Would you really grant my wish?"_

"_Yes."_

"_For how long?"_

"_The time depends on what your wish will be and on how powerful you are."_

"_Then…..fine. What will I have to do for you to grant my wish?"_

"_Find me first."_

"_Then what…"_

"_Then..you have to decide and know who you are really….loo------" crack._

_The jewel was hit with a poisonous whip. It was destroyed._

"_W-what? Why?! Who are you!?"_

_A man emerged from the darkness, his strong aura emanating around him. He had cold eyes and an ominous smirk._

"_Sesshoumaru."_

_As soon as she pronounced his name she woke up._

-------- end of the dream -----------

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted his name with anger evident on her tone.

Unfortunately, he didn't hear it.

Kagome raised herself to a sitting position. She covered her face with her eyes and thought of her dream once again.

""_Then..you have to decide and know who you are really….loo------" _

"Ku so, the jewel wasn't able to finish the next task….."

"_Sesshoumaru"_

"AAAAGGGGHH!!!! THAT …..THAT OBNOXIOUS…..PSCHOTIC…. …..DEMON….VAMPIRE….ugh!"

She was pulling the bed sheets apart to let out the seething anger within her.

She stopped.

"Okay….Kagome……calm down……calm…..just think positively…..because _he had chosen_ to hunt for the jewel there's a higher chance that I would be able to meet him and talk to it again. Yeah, that's right…but I still hate…….hate????,,yes…hate him."

She jumped from her bed to the floor, her hyper activeness returning.

"Now, let's see…. I am wearing appropriate clothes, all I need is my shoes so that I can finally explore this mansion….This is big anyway…HUMONGOUS! And I am a curious girl." She smiled when she found her flats beside the cabinet.

She wore it and went out.

What met her took away her breath. The corridors were infinitely extending towards two directions. The floor was shining as if there were diamonds and gems embed on them.

" I think exploring the mansion without adult supervision is not a very good idea."

She looked around and found the stairs.

"I guess, I 'll just go down and go to the kitchen to ask for them…and if I'm lucky I might already bump to them there!"

She started toward the stairs.

"Kagome, hold on the sides, you might fall. This is worse than the shrine steps!"

_I have to stop talking to myself._

----------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------

The windows in Sesshoumaru's room were all closed. No light could enter with the dark curtain covering them. The lights that were currently closed were the only source of luminosity.

It was very quiet and if you would mistakenly go inside his room you wouldn't know that someone is sleeping inside. You would feel goosebumps in your spines. The atmosphere is akin to a cemetery. And anyone who's not part of their clan would easily faint from fear for this is a normal set up of a room for vampires like them.

On the bed (not a coffin) lies Sesshoumaru.

As a minute passed, he slowly woke from his slumber. He opened his eyes, revealing glowing blue eyes but slowly it turned to its natural amber color.

He sat up and stared at the darkness in front of him. His eyes narrowed because of the lack of light. He snapped his fingers and opened the lights.

"_He is not some dumb guy! And I just can't say HELLO?! Then DIE! And for your information __I am __grabbing the chance! Just not the chance you want me to grab!"_

"Ku so. That wench. I slept right after the "debate" we had. Why does she even act like that anyway?_"_

"_Fine! We're going to hunt for that jewel!"_

"If she would just agree all the same." He remembered all the useless words that they have thrown at each other.

"It's her fault. Who's that guy anyway. Her mate?! Hah! Who would make a mistake on such a girl?"

"_I would."_

"Ugh. I have to stop thinking junk like this. I wonder what my parents are doing right now." He stood up from his bed and headed for the door.

"I hope, they were not planning on meddling again." he went out of his room to proceed on the place where he knew his parents would be at that time.

------ Normal POV -------

In the kitchen.

"There, at last! We finished preparing everything and managed to clean up!" Kikyou rejoiced.

"Yea, if it weren't for them…. as she said this, she sent cold glares on the three men …..we would have finished earlier."

"Oh come on sweet Sango! It was not entirely our fault." Miroku countered.

"The monk's right for once. It was the old jizzer who started the chaos." Inuyasha said.

"Stop it kids, we all know that my dear is not used to this kind of things…he is more comfortable being on the battlefield."

"That's true…which really bothers me. why would he meddle on his child's love life if he doesn't even know how to do it right?"

Right at that moment, two new participants joined them in the kitchen.

"Love life?"

"Who's life." Sesshoumaru and kagome said in unison, not noticing that they both entered the room at the same time even thought they came from different directions. The mansion as you would probably realize was humongous.

The culprits looked at each other as if communicating silently with their minds. Then, they looked at Inuyasha. Then at Kikyou. And finally all of them replied at the same time.

"HIS LOVELIFE" All of them replied at the same time but not all of them pointed at one. Inuyasha and Kikyou were pointing at Miroku and Sango while everybody was pointing at them.

"Ooooh, Kikyou!!! You're here! and….you have a boyfriend? How old is he? 75?" Kagome stated as she walked towards her cousin.

"You wench! I'm not 75?!" Inuyasha bursted which made everybody look at him.

"So it's true! You are together!" Kagome happily said.

"Oh, so someone can be blinded with this mutt." Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk.

"Shut u-" Inuyasha was about to shut his brother up when kagome spoke.

"My cousin isn't blind….you're just jealous that someone liked him but no one will ever want you." She spoke with coldness and mocking evident on her tone.

"Anyone would sell their souls just to be liked by me, it is just that no one was worthy and deserving of mine."

"A complete masochist. No one just had the patience to deal with someone like you"

"You speak as if you're the expert but did anyone ever liked you?"

"What if there was?"

"Who then? The one who left you." As soon as the words left his mouth, regret came.

"You asshole." Kagome cussed quietly, willing herself to be under control.

No one spoke, Sesshoumaru knew he knew what he said was below the belt. And he regretted it but as soon as he decided to be silent she spoke.

"You would have left this world if I wasn't there to give you you're damn blood! Sucker…Monster!" she shouted at Sesshoumaru.

Silence. An uneasy atmosphere was everywhere. And Inutaisho knew something bad is going to happen so he readied himself for his attack.

Sesshoumaru didn't like how kagome yelled at him. He didn't like her tone. He didn't like the meaning it left. He didn't like the way it hurt his pride. He didn't like her raged eyes. He didn't like her tears/ he didn't like the pain that he felt within his heart. So impulsively, he ran to where kagome was.

Everything happened so fast, as soon as Sesshoumaru jumped at kagome, Inutaisho ran to shiled her from his son. Inuyasha got hold of Sesshoumaru. Kikyou started a chant for shield. Miroku helped Inuyasha stop Sesshoumaru and Sango was at Kagome's side.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop this at once!"

"You should have said that after that bi*** shouted at me! Accused me!"

"If you didn't say those words I wouldn't be angered!"

"I just told the truth! Won't you just accept and move one!"

"Truth!!!!! Didn't you ever heard that the truth hurts?! That maybe I knew **the **truth! Maybe I have always heard them! Thought of them! That maybe I just didn't want to accept them because it damn hurts!!!! You should've kept them all to yourself! Then maybe I should've kept mine!"

"You're saying I'm the one who wronged you?!"

"STOP IT! SHUT IT! BOTH OF YOU! YOU ACT LIKE CHILDREN! THIS TIME SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU'RE PARTY! SO THAT YOU WOULD MAKE UP! BECAUSE IF YOU KEEP ON FIGHTING LIKE DUMB KINDERGARTENS THEN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO ACHIEVE YOUR GOALS! YOUR WANTS! WE DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU – SESSHOUMARU TO MEET HER AND THEN HEAL HER WITH YOUR BLOOD! AND WE DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU- KAGOME TO GO OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND FIND SESSHOUMARU! NO ONE WANTED ANYTHING TO HAPPEN. AND NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO TURN BACK THE TIME! THE ONLY THING THAT YOU CAN DO IS TO FIND THE CURE – THE ANSWER! AND YOU WON'T FIND THAT ANSWER IF YOU DON'T MAKE UP!"

Neither Sesshoumaru now Kagome made a move or said a word.

"Stubborn aren't we. Well then, let me do the honor."

"Sesshoumaru, I apologize." After those words, he punched Sesshoumaru at his gut which made Sesshoumaru lose conscious.

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to process what his father said so he was unable to counter the punch.

"That, kagome is what you have to say to him when both of you wake up. Sango do the honor."

"After we woke u-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Sango, with her hands found kagome's nerve and touched it which made also made her lose conscious.

"Quickly, everyone. Tie them up at the chairs. Dear, won't you get the special rope to hold a miko and even a youkai."

"a-Yes, dear but are you sure?"

"100%. After Sango and Inuyasha tie them up, Kikyou and Miroku prepare your sutras."

"H-hai."

"Sigh. And I thought I wouldn't be using PLAN B."

"N-nani? You knew this would happen?" Kikyou asked, shocked.

"You could say that. But it was obvious such things would happen. Especially when these two are involved."

End for now.

This is only part 1 of this chapter. I had to post this because I was afraid that if I didn't update, I would never find another time again.

So keep on reading.

'til then.

Drkkizzes12


End file.
